Patch 1.3
Patch 1.3 was released on the 2013-10-29.Forum:731814 New features * Three new countries can now be formed through decision. Hannover, Westphalia and Greece. * Minor enhancements to Africa done, with national ideas for Kongo & Mali, cavalry for sub-saharan technology group, flavor events for Kongo, Ethiopia, Mali & Songhai, and a new revolter country Jolof. * The Knights have gained unique national ideas. * 5 new achievements, Just a Little Patience, Nobody wants to die, Double the Love, Turning the Tide, Liberty or Death. * New ledgerpage added, showing the location of all trade goods in the world. Gamebalance Combat * Rebalanced land combat algorithms to be based on direct values instead of relative bonuses. aka, late-game is as bloody as early game. * Moved away the quality impact from scaling weapon modifier to scale actual damage. * There is now damage on morale on units in the back-line during a land combat. * Tweaked up strength damage slightly in land combat. * Naval landings now have a penalty of -2. Trade * Province tradepower is now given to controller of province, not owner. * Trade steering now also modifies the amount of money that goes forward from a trade node you have a trader in. Units * Fleets now leave settlement whenever it is destroyed, instead of dying. * You can no longer detach blockades if its only transports left in it. * Unitmovement is now cancelled when a unit attached to another unit. * You can't do harsh treatments in a province you don't control * Moving units through a siege does no longer give them a ghost 1% attrition. * Attaching units now syncs their movement to the target unit. * You can now enter ally's occupied TI provinces when at war. * Patrols no longer warp to adjacent ports when set on patrol. * Disabled forced march on inherited units. * Splitted units now keep their exile status. * Fixed an issue where units could get stuck at the edge of a battle, leading to an never ending battle. Diplomacy * Its no longer possible to sell provinces to anyone at war. * Tweaked down lucky impact on inheritances from +10% to +5%. * Annexation & Integration progress is now halted if the capital of the minor is occupied. * Expansion cb is only on those with capital in Asia, and is also accessible to ottoman techgroup. * Countries will no longer lose cores on non-culturegroup provinces when annexed * Integrating or annexing an overseas vassal/unionpartner is now far slower. * Releasing a primitive country as a vassal no longer gives them your technology. War & Peace * Can no longer release a nation if all its provinces are already promised to another nation to be released. * Fixed a cash exploit in peace negotiations. * Revoking electorate through war now reduces Imperial Authority by 10. * When Japan forces a daimyo to release another daimyo, that daimyo will become a vassal of Japan * Cancel all access with lesser union partners as well (previously only canceled with vassals) when going to war against them. * Fixed issue with changing side in the war when making someone your vassal * An overlord called into a war by a vassal will now call its personal union warlord. * Daimyos will now call in their own coalitions, not their Shoguns (fix for all nations that allow vassal war) * You cannot take the last provinces of a country while also releasing nations from that country. * Newly formed vassals will not force you to join their old wars. * Fixed an issue where a country would be considered at war when it actually was not. * Fixed an exploit where you could immediately revassalize a country after being forced to release it in war * Players can now be replaced as warleader in a defensive war as well. * You can no longer leave coalitions if you are at war with the target. Opinions * Insults now decay. * You will no longer get AE from inheriting another country. * Canceled vassals no longer get "At war" negative modifier with the country that canceled them. * 'Was at War' opinion modifier is now applied at the end of a war. * Rev & Counter-rev gives 50% AE instead of 75%. Colonization * Maintenance costs for colonies above limit is now properly adding +100% that it was missing before. * Cotton now only gives +5% colonist chance. * Coring costs are now correct for colonies started before a tag change. Technology * Hordes can not westernize unless they have reformed their government. Religion * Defender of the faith wargoal can now be applied when declaring war. * Defender of the faith now gives normal Deus vult CB as well. * Now you need to wait 36 months between excommunication. * HRE members of same religion as emperor will no longer get upset when emperor enforces religious unity on another member. * The Test Act, Superintendent Office, The Popery Act & The Conventicle Act is now cleared when converting religion. Misc * Cores will now expire on the correct date * Enabling wartaxes no longer increases WE by 1. * Unions now end when the subject dislikes the overlord, as tooltips says. * Lesser countries in a union no longer get stability hits when the monarch dies. * Pretenders breaking a union also breaks the royal marriage. * Can no longer change luck in a saved game. * Unions breaking from event effects now give proper CB & shows message as well. * Pretenders taking control in lesser union countries now breaks the union. * You can no longer core provinces adjacent to overseas vassals, unless in colonial range. AI * AI: Less likely to switch attitudes and become hostile/rival towards an ally * AI: Higher priority on building temples * AI: Less likely to choose allies as rivals * AI: Less predictable about who they will choose as a rival * AI is now less willing to peace early in a war * Fixed a bug where rebels could get exiled * Attached AI units that are exiled will now detach to go home * Reduced AI skill with armies on Low difficulty * Fixed a bug where the invasion AI would launch suicide attacks on provinces under siege * Fixed a bug that caused the AI to launch suicidal naval invasions of besieged provinces * Fixed a bug that was causing exiled AI units to not return home * AI should no longer throw away leaders if it has less than pool allows. * Fixed a bug which made the AI very unlikely to send missionaries. Multiplayer * Fixed bug in MP where all players would assume control of a released vassal if "play as vassal" was selected. * Can no longer choose random country after clicking ready in MP * Fixed two different Out of Syncs. * Fixed one major reason for OOS_67. Interface Improvements Country * Change Government: Don't show legitimacy in confirm dialog for non-monarch * The tooltip for "advisors slots available" alert is now clearer Religion * Sort mission button is now functional * Stabilized the papacy votes list. Economy * Added extra digit in inflation tooltip * Repay bank loan message is now more descriptive. Diplomacy * Actions that aren't available after the crusades ended (1650) are now visible but disabled * Added icon for war overview for countries that cannot negotiate peace (b/c of unions, vassals, etc.) * Added icon in Diplomacy view for members of the HRE. * Added icon for non negotiable participant in waroverview. * Fixed Enforce peace message to others so its clear who signed peace with whom, and who enforced it. * Too many diplomatic relations shows how many over you are. * Added a type to CCallAllyAction so you can more easily find how you were brought into the war. * Fix CB tooltips displaying countries repeatedly. * Distinguish between allies and coalition members when declaring war. Peace * Sorted values in the "will AI accept peace?" tooltip in the peace view. * Added shield list to peace negotiation window so you can easily switch to other nations you are able to negotiate with. * Disabled "decrement gold" button in the peace view, if the current gold is 0. * Fixed scrollbar location in peace view Provinces * Now shows the owner of the colony's chance of attracting people, rather than the player's hypothetical chance. * Fixed accidentally renaming provinces to "Random province name" * Selecting Harsh Treatment now updates the other Harsh Treatment buttons according to remaining MIL power. * Changed in localisation so native "hostility" and "aggressiveness" (the same thing) is now known as "aggressiveness" * Enemy core creation modifier now showed as red since it is a negative modifier. * Fixed tooltip for claims so it shows correct information when a claim will be lost. * Don't show misleading tooltip for colonization growth while colonist is traveling. Build Interface * The window for building a building that enhances manpower in a province that has >100% manpower inefficiency no longer shows a negative increase in manpower. Units * Fixed missing click sound on sort leader icons * Fixed a display issue where units were in combat, but was not displayed as such. * Forcemarch can now always be toggled off. * Display correct military tactics value from insufficient support penalty in combat. * Made the text for "make ruler/heir general" a bit clearer * Fixed missing tooltips for shock, fire, and morale pips. * Forced march tooltip text should work again. Map * Update supply limit tooltip text to be more clear. * Added explanation of the yellow stripes to the HRE mapmode tooltip. * Changed Revolt mapmode so it can show a greater range of revolt risks * Fixed so that clicking a country with the diplomacy tab open updates the coalition map mode * Changed supply mapmode so that the colors are relative to the provinces with the currently lowest and highest supply limit. * Better tooltip text in colonization mapmode. * Fixed swapped tooltips for vassalage in diplomatic mapmode * Repeat TI texture slightly more to make it tile perfectly. * Colonization mapmode colors and tooltips now reflect more accurate what is possible and not. * Added base outgoing value to tooltips for the outgoing links on the trade map mode. Messages * Building complete message should now be working * A negative change in native aggressiveness or ferocity is now shown with green digits in events. * You now only get papal controller messages if you are catholic. * Fixed Call To Arms message to the Defender of the Faith so that it correctly shows why you are called into the war. * Show province names for provinces that was in TI when going to observe mode. * Message about enemy's allies joining your war should now be triggered. Outliner * Show merchant status in tooltip, since it can be hard to see what they are doing when they have long names. * Annexation should now correctly update in outliner, also it should show consistent progress both in diplomacy view and outliner. Misc * Clarified decay factors in the prestige tooltip. * Revolt risk alert tooltip should now update when revolt risks changes. * Added tooltip text to explain that legitimacy is taken from leader when you are lesser in a union. * Added tooltips and hiding of incompatible savegame functionality to the ingame load menu as well. * Fixed buttons becoming greyed out when they should not in release nations screen. * Fixed so you can sort overextension on cores. * Don't set options unless clicking accept button. * Fix tab order in host game window. * Reset the correct text when clicking in matchmaking window. * Fixed certain cases that could cause you to click "through" the interface. * Shortcut keys have been added to country selection screen. User Modding * define_heir and define_ruler can now set the age of the person * every_empty_neighbor_province effect now works correctly * Made a new effect for revolt risk in every country to reduce message spam for big countries. * Added "mods loaded" tag in save files * dynasty names from define_ruler is now used for republics as well if used. * Removed OCCUPATION_PROV_VAL_DECAY values from defines.lua as they are no longer used. * fx files now work properly for steam workshop. * Should no longer be possible to crash the game with weird names Achievements & Ironman * Great leader for achievement is 5 or 6 fire, and 5 or 6 shock, nothing else now. * Fixed FOW/TI console command exploit in iron man mode Events & Decisions * Tweaked quite a few requirements for country decisions. * Event flavor_pol.3488 "Turko-Polish Tension" should no longer spawn if there's already a claim/core * conventicle_act is now available for Christian countries instead of just Catholic * Event spawning Ikko-ikki rebels should no longer make them friendly to the owner of the province * Fixed a few bugs with Turkish events relating to provincial system & the devshirme that made them not fire. Setup * Tweaked chances for quite a lot of missions. * nerfed national ideas for some minor countries. * MCH_ideas are available for QNG tag as well * Fixed MCH claims in Korea being converted to QNG claims after 1645 * Replaced MCH legacy in history files with QNG * Castile and Aragon are no longer historical friends * Castile and Aragon will now tend to pick personalities that make them less likely to fight while The Iberian Wedding can still fire Stability & performance * Improved detection of when we should update opinion cache (rival, military rating and alliance changes) * Optimized a case where large rebel forces was spawned. * Settings from a savegame file is now used when loaded. * Settings stored in gameplaysettings.txt is used by default. * Fix crash when inspecting battle lines. * Fixed a crash and a UI layout issue related to rival selection. * Fixed bug where the game would crash when the player was annexed. * Fixed crash if a subunitdefinition was not found. * Fixed crash in border system related to wasteland provinces * Fixed crash that occurred when selecting a saved game while text was already selected. * Fixed a crash that could happen when going back and forth between main menu and in game. * Don't send trade goods message threaded (caused crash on OSX and Linux) Major Bugfixes * Fixed a bug where units would get incorrectly exiled after the end of a war * The attacker now stays attacker after an ally in a battle makes peace. * Fixed another bug that was causing trade fleets to be sent to the wrong side of the Red Sea * Outliner: Fixed issue with wrong country being displayed as annexing * Added missing gfx combat_terrain for desert_mountain * Strait information should now be correct after exiting and reloading a game. * Apply triggered modifiers at load and not at first monthly update. * Fixed so that capitals, units and buildings stays consistent when cycling through bookmarks before the start of a game. * Asian level 4 now have correct cavalry graphics * Fixed bug where protecting trade would not work if you owned all provinces in node Minor Bugfixes * Fixed bug where no modifiers that decreased fabrication time were applied. * Fixed bug where interesting countries would be reset on loading game * Fixed bug where interesting country calculation would add all countries * Fixed bug where some nations would be shown as undiscovered in the diplomacy UI * Fixed bug where fabricate claim time could not be reduced by modifiers. * Fixed bug where fleets could not protect trade of Novgorod Trade Node if they started in Gulf of Finland. * Fixed bug where supply limit mapmode would not be updated if a new unit was selected. * Fixed some minor typos in various parts of the game. * Fixed claim reduction percentage in LOADING_TIP_10 * Added missing localization for Go to button in decision message * Added missing localization for FUTURECARDINALDEAD_TITLE and FUTURECARDINALLOYALTYSTOP_TITLE * Country: Don't save relation for null tag in save game * Removed fabricate claim message that was not true ("agent expelled and sent home"). * Fixed text colorization issue. * Fix tooltip when taking many provinces. * Fixed erroneous tooltip for offensive morale when recruiting regiments in province view. * Fixed bug where refusing military access to someone meant that you would like them less, instead of the other way around. * Fixed bug where the DIP cost would not be zero for vassalization even though it was the wargoal. * Fixed bug where no DIP power was deducted when annexing. * Fixed bug where you could vassalize countries that had all their countries already ceded. * Fixed bug where mapmodes would not update on province deselct * Fixed bug where province would not be selected when clicking "select province" in siege view * Fixed bug where "suggest peace" would add returns of cores that were promised to other nations. * Fixed bug where released nations would not get a truce with the country that forced them to be released. * Fixed bug where going back to start menu would not reset secondary map mode * If subunit definitions are not found, will now default to preferred infantry type (aka, support usermods) * Eastern Start Bastion icon fix. * Cb on pagans now fits properly in NI frame. References Category:Patches Category:Patch